bleachfanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Shotaro Ryu Hikari
Shotaro Ryu Hikari '''przez niektórych moim kumpli romanizowany jako '''Shoryu Kari, jest Kapitanem 5 Oddziału 200 lat po aktualnej fabule Bleacha, po awansie Hirako. Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Pełny wygląd ShoSho ma czarne, średniej długości opadające włosy. Jest wysokim mężczyzną o piwnych (w niektórych wersjach morskich) oczach. Nie ubiera się jakoś specjalnie czyli nosi zwyczajne czarne kimono oraz Haori podobne do haori Byakuy'i tylko, że zakończenie jego haori są czerwone oraz posiada ono długie rękawy. Wewnętrzna strona haori jest cyjanowa odzwierciedlająca kolor 5 Oddziału. Jako dziecko Sho miał około 150 cm, włosy dużo dłuższe, ale spinane w kitke. Nosił biała przewiebną koszulę bez rękawów oraz morską "sukienkę". Osobowość Sho jest osobą kochająca imprezy i zabawy co można zobaczyć kiedy po przybyciu do swojego oddziału ogłasza, ze urządzają dziś wielką impre. Postrzegany przez Daikiego za lekkoducha nie przejmującego się życiem. Pomimo to jak widać wyzwał Daikiego na pojedynek by sprawdzić czy nadaje się na Porucznika co może świadczyć o tym, że zawsze ma ukryty plan. thumb|left|200px|Najsłynniejszy uśmiechNa ustach Sho zawsze widnieje jego słynny uśmiech czyli szeroko otworzone usta i wyszczerzone kły. Uśmiecha sie tka zawsze gdy jest szczęśliwy i jest w trudnej sytuacji. Sho ma specyficzny styl mówieniea i poruszania się mówi językiem bardzo potocznym i nie zwraca się do nikogo uroczyście nawet podczas Egzaminu na Kapitana co może oznaczać, ze nigdy nie udaje kogoś kim nie jest. Jak sam stwierdza ma nawyk wchodzenia przez okno i tylko z specjalnych okazji korzysta ze drzwi by mieć wielkie wejście. Oprócz tego porusza się podnacząc bardzo wysoko nogi i machając ręcami. Sho nie cierpi walczyć z kobietami. Nie uważa je za słabe, ale jak mówi nie może zaatakować pięknej istoty, Jest wściekły na Kozu gdy ten zabił od tyłu jedną z Quincy. Oprócz tego Sho chce nawiązać kontakt z zwykłymi duszami z Rukongai co pokazuje np. wręczajac im zaproszenia na impreze, na której będzie całe Gotei 13. Historia thumb|left|150px|Sho jak 16 latek 150 lat temuSho 180 lat temu stracił rodzine podczas wielkiej masakry w Rukongai gdzie wszyscy z wyjatkiem jego przeżyli. 150 lat temu ćwiczył na pewnej łące swoje zdolności Zanjutsu gdy nagle usłyszał jak kilku kolesi atakuje pewną bogatą dziewczynę. Sho uznał, że będzie to idealna okazja do przetestowania swoich zdolności. Wyszedł za krzaków i dosłownie po 3 sekundach rozwalił wszystkich napastników. Dziewczyną okazał się być Anzu. Podziękowała mu po czym chłopak wrócił do treningu. Następnegp dnia ponownie udał się na polane trenować. Tam spotyka ponownie Anzu tym razem w towarzystwie jej ojca. Chłopak pyta się o co biega, nie znajac pozycji osób, które przed nim stoją. Ojciec dziewczyny dziękuje mu za to i pyta się co by chciał w zamiań a może dac mu wszystko. Chłopak odpowiada, że niczego nie potrzebuje, ojciec Anzu pyta się czy wie kim są na co Sho oznajmia, że nie obchodzi go to gdyż jako przyszyły Shinigami ma bronić wszystkich którzy tu żyją. Sho trenował codziennie przez wiele dni, a każdego razu Anzu, która coraz bardizej zaprzyjaźniała się z chłopakiem, odwiedzała go, aż w końcu ustanowili dzień w którym się spotkali Rocznicą Przyjaźni. Kilka miesięcy potem Sho przychodzi podaczas pełni na polanę i oznajmia swojej przyjaciółcę, że zdał egzamin i zostaje przyjęty do 11 Oddziału gdzie będzie mógł trenować z samym Kenpachim. Anzu lekko się zasmuciła gdyż stwierdziła iż teraz Sho nie będzie miał zbytnio czasu by ją odwiedzać. Sho poklepał ją po głowie i oznajmił, że na to zawsze znajdzie czas. thumb|left|150pxDziewczyna po tych słowach uśmiecha się i pyta się czy może mu zrobić warkocza. Sho po tych słowach robi swoją wściekłą mine (ps. obrazek obok to jest gif) thumb|200px|Sho jako studentPierwszy dzień po dołączeniu do 11 Oddziału był dla Sho bardzo trudny. Spotkał tam swoich przyszłych członków drużyny: Skya, Roxa, Lalye i Dragona. Sho i Sky zbytnio nie przypadli sobie do gustu przez co dosłownie rozpoczeli bójkę niszczącą 11 Oddział. Pomimo iż Sho był dobrym szermieżem przegrał przez Shikai Skya, a mianowicie jego dwa miecze. Byłą to jego pierwsza tak bolesna porażka przez którą się popłakał. Według niego chowanie smutku tylko pogarsza ból. Następnego dnia podchodzi do niego Zaraki proponując mu wstąpienie do specjalnej akademii 11 oddziału gdzie nauczy się po mistrzowsku władac mieczem, a może nawet opanuje Shikai. Sho udając wtedy uśmiech (w późniejszej histori wyjaśnie). Pomimo iż Sho zdał Akademie Shinobi w ciągu jednego roku ukończenie Szkoły Walki Jedenastego Stylu zajeło mu 7 lat. Był osobiście trenowany przez Zarakiego, który jak sam twierdził chce wychować swojego najpotężniejszego przeciwnika (Zaraki miał taki plan by nauczyć młodego Sho swoich technik by w przyszłości walczyć z potężnym już Sho). Mimo to Sho na podstawie technik Zarakiego stworzył swoje, a po poznaniu Kendo stworzył swoją najpotężniejszą technikę miecza zwaną Kenotoi. Po tych 7 latach wraca do oddziału i wyzywa do walki Skya, Sky myślał, ze pokonanie tego Sho będzie bardoz proste i uwaolnił swoje Shikai, mimo to SHo uwolnił swoje "sztuczne" Shikai i za pomocą Kenotoi pokonał Skya, zyskał szacunek oddziału oraz miano 6 Oficera. thumb|left|170pxJakiś czas po tym pogodził się z Skyem zaprzyjaźnił z jego przyjaciółmi oraz wraz z nimi załorzył Rycerzy Błękitnych Gwiazd, uważanych (wtedy) za piatke niesamoiwcie utalentowanych wojowników zdolnych pokonać nie jednego. Drużyna miała wiele misji i byli niesamowici w piątke byli wstanie pokonać każdego Kapitana w Shikai, mimo iż osobno nie byli tak imponujący. thumb|Pierwszy szczery uśmiech ShoMimo to pewnego razu drużyna rozeszła się w swoje strony, a Sho pozostał w 11 Oddziale. Podczas pożegnania Sho rzyczy wszystkim jak najlepiej oraz pierwszy raz uśmiecha się szczerze. Poznałnał Hirako i część jego Oddziału w nieznanym okresie czasu. Przyłączył się do Gotei 13 i opanował Bankai. Należał później do 8 Oddziału gdzie dorobił się miana porucznika. Fabuła Nowy Kapitan Oddziału Piątego Sho biegnie przez wielki korytarz wiedząc, ze jest spóźniony na ważne spotkanie. Po 5 minutach w końcu wlatuje dosłownie do pokoju w którym znajdują się Shunsui, Rōjūrō i Ukitake. Ten pierwszy mówi, ze spóźnienia to nic wielkiego i że sam często sie spóźnia. Sho zaśmiał sie jak wariat po czym Ukitake powiedział, ze nim rozpoczną Egzamin na Kapitana, młodzieniec musi pokazać im kartę atutową każdego kapitana. Sho powiedział, że oczywiście zaraz aktywuje swój Bankai, ale mimo wszystko najpierw musi prosić o specjalną barierą bądź miejsce z dala od terenów zabudowanych by jego moc ich nie zniszczyła. Dzień później Shunsui mówi, ze zapewne wszyscy kapitanowie wiedzą dlaczego jest to zebranie. Po chwile do sali wchodzi Sho ubrany już w swoje haori, a generał obwieszcza, że Shotaro zdał Egzamin na Kapitana z niesamowitym jak na jego wiek wynikiem dzięki czemu zostaje mu powierzona Dywizja jego awansowanego przyjaciela Hirako. Sho uśmiecha się swoim słynnym uśmiechem i obwieszcza, że postara się by jego oddział stał się miejscem doskonałej zabawy, ale też przykładem sumiennej pracy. Tego samego dnia nowy kapitan, udaje się do swojego Oddziału. Znał Hirako bardzo dobrze więc dużo wiedział o oddziale jak i o członkach, którzy bardzo dobrze go znali (a przynajmniej połowa). thumb|Sho przybywa do swojego OddziałuMiał zwyczaj wpadywania przez okno mimo to uznał, ze skoro to jego pierwszy dzień jako kapitan skorzysta z drzwi. Mimo to jak zwyke nie obeszło sie bez huku kiedy do rozwalił drzwi z kopniaka. Członkowie dywizji spojrzeli się na niego jak na wariata, a 5 oficer powiedział, ze Kapitan jest walnięty. Sho szeroko się uśmiechnął i powiedział, ze od teraz jest ich kapitanem, ale chce by traktowali go jak kolege z zespołu. Po czym oznajmnił, że skoro to jego pierwszy dzień jako kapitana to trzeba to uczcić i wydaje wielką impreze w oddziale. Impreza trwała całą noc, i koszary 5 dywizji były całkowicie do remontu, Sho wstał podrapał się po głowie, głośno się zaśmiał przy czym obudził wszystkich swoich podwładnych. Wstał, z szerokim uśmiechem ogłosił, ze impreza była super, nie rozwalili więcej niż pół oddziału i że nie stety musza to wszyskto naprawić. Wtedy odzywa się 3 oficer owego oddziału i mówie, ze za pomocą swojego Shikai może wszystko naprawić, ale zajmie mu to 3 dni, Sho kiwa głową dając pozwolenie i krzyczy, że pora wymyślić kolejną date balangi, po czym sie poprawia i mówie, że znaczy sie obowiązków. Wtedy do dywizji wchodzi Daiki Osamu (6 oficer) i mówi, że kapitan nie powinien się zachowywać jak 6 letnie dziecko. Po tych słowach Sho wstaje i mówi, że zmieni się jeżeli ten pokona go w pojedynku 1 na 1, na co Daiki przystaje, a cały oddział patrzy ze zdziwieniem. Sho i Daiki udali się na pustkowie, a cały oddział (prócz kilku oficerów) za nimi. Sho powiedział, że pozwoli Daikiemu wykonać pierwszy ruch by miał przewage i oznajmia, że nie użyje Bankai. Daiki poczuł się jak dziecko, mimo to spokojnie wyciągnął miecz i ruszył na kapitana. thumb|left|Zanpakutou ShoSho się uśmiechnął i gdy Daiki był juz przy nim z mieczem błyskawicznie wyjał swój i zablokował atak młodego oficera, powiedział, że lubi jego styl. Daiki odpowiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec i uwalnia swoje Shikai. Sho zaczyna się głośno śmiać i uwalnia swoje Reiatsu po czym wykonuje szybie cięcie które o mały włos trafiło by w Daikiego. Kapitan podnosi miecz do góry i uwalnia swoje Shikai. Sho po uwolnieniu swojego ogromnego Shikai szybko oparł go na plecach po czym oznajmia, że dlatego kazał atakować mu kiedy miał okazje. Daiki mimo to stwierdza, że ich miecze są podobnej wielkości więc jeszcze nie oznacza to porażki oficera. Sho coraz bardziej zaczyna się cieszyć i zrzuca swoje haori każąc przytrzymać je swoiemu oficerowi, po czym uwalnia swoje Reiatsu i wykonuje swoją specjalną technikę Gatsu no Tenshō. Daiki po ataku upuścił swojego pogromce i ogłasza jedno znacznie swoją porazke klękając przed kapitanem. Sho pieczętuje swój miecz po czym wyciąga dłoń w stronę Daikiego po czym mówi, że chłopak jest na prawde silny i widzie jego potencjał, oraz, że znalazł kogoś na kogo zwali papierkową robotę oznajmiając, że Daiki zostaje jego prawą ręką i jest awansowany na Porucznika. Po wszystkim cały oddział udaje się do prawie naprawionego miejsca i Sho ogłasza, że miejce to będzie przerobione, po czym wchodiz do swojego biura i rzuca odznaka porucznika w Daikiego mówiąc przy przygotował kosztorys. Nowe życie Od rana w oddziale trwa praca ponieważ koszary zostały naprawione można było zacząc przeróbke oddziału. Do południa wszyscy ciężko pracowali, a po południu Sho położył sie na trawie i zarządił odpoczynek oddziału. Kiedy Sho śpi na trawie do oddziału przychodzi pewna dziewczyna, która widząc leżącego kapitana z całej siły uderza go w gębe po czym on wstaje i krzyczy na nią. Kobietą okazuje się być Anzu Yami 98 głowa Rodu Yami. Wszyscy patrzą z osłupieniem, ze Sho zna tak ważną osobistość, po czym kapitan wstaje i pyta jej się czego chce ale ta tylko podkłada mu noge bieże na plecy i zabiera na pewną polanę. thumb|200pxSho ocknął się błyskawicznie po prawym sierpowym młodej dziewczyny. Chłopak błyskawicznie wstaje wrzeszcząc na dziewyne jednocześnie pytając się jej czy zabijanie przyjaciół to jakas nowa moda. Ta zaczyna się na niego wydzierać, że jest on okrutny skoro zapomniał o ich 150 rocznicy Przyjaźni. Chłopak zaczyna się czerwienić odwraca się i zaczyna mówić, ze miał już plan porwania jej z jej domu na rocznice gdyby nie to, że ta wyciągneła go prosta z Oddziału. Po długiej sprzeczce, Sho ją kończy mówiąc Anzu że jest śliczna gdy się złości po czym zaczynają wspominać dzień 150 lat temu gdy poznali się na tej łące. Pierwsze zadanie Minął tydzień od odnowienia dywizji i rocznicy Anzu i Sho. Kapitan chcąc odpocząc położył się na łące i zaczął rozkoszować dniem, aż w końcu zasnął. Z snu wytrącił go solidny kopniak w jego gębe zadany przez Daikiego. Kapitan zaczał się na niego drzeć, ale Daiki powiedział, że później sie pokrzyczy, a teraz oboje mają się udać do generała. thumb|left|200px|Sho i Daiki przyjmują zadanieGdy obaj przybli do kwatery, Shunsui mówi, ze zaproponował by im sake gdyby nie to, ze to poważna sprawa, a mianowicie w Naruki odnotowano wielkie wahania mocy. Sho nie zabardzo kapuje o co chodzi więc dokładnie się wypytuje. Generał tłumaczy, że Puści znikają całkowicie na okrągła godzinę, a nastepnie pojawiają się o połowe słabsi niż byli. Daiki nie rozumie czemu to, źle skoro łatwiej jest je pokonać, ale Sho wyjaśnia, że jeżeli moc Pustych spada to ktoś musi się niom karmić oraz, że nie jest to pozytywna wiadomość. Po czym oboje się ukłaniają i obiecują, ze zajmą się tym zadaniem. Po dotarciu na miejsce Daiki pyta się czemu nie załorzą Gigai. Sho mówi, że dzieki temu będa mogli bez problemu sprowadzić tu Pustych, a czym prędzej to zrobią tym prędzej wrócą do domu. Daiki mówi mu, ze to nie rozsądne i, ze trzeba mieć plan. Sho uderza swojego porucznika i mówi, ze w razie problemów jego Bankai wystarczy w 200% by wygrać. Osamu zastanawia się jaką moc ma Bankai Kapitana. Sho wyjaśnia, że opanował go dzięki Uraharze oraz, ze jego Bankai skupia moc emocji, ale jeszcze nie widział prawdziwej mocy jego Shikai, a nawet jego prawdziwej formy. Daiki pyta się czy Gatsu no Tenshou może być jeszcze potężniejsza. Sho pyta się czemu tka się tego boi. Porucznik wyjawia, że ostatnio ten atak zniszczył całą siłę tnącą jego Shikai. Sho się śmieje i wyjawia, że już się bał, że spudłował po czym mówi, że Gatsu no Tenshou to jego własna technika którą można wykonać z zapieczętowanym mieczem oraz, że forma Hoshigomu która widział była tylko efektem nie pełnej komendy przez co mógł używac tylko 40% swojego Reiatsu, a ponieważ jest ono bardzo potęże i zbytnio go nie kontroluje ostrze staje się wielkie, ale gdy wymówi pełną komendę ma dostęp do 70% swojej mocy, ktróą wspaniale kontroluje. Po tym proponuje nauczenie porucznika Gatsu no Tenshou. Nagle zauważają Pustego i chca za nim podążać, ale łapie go żyłka energii. Sho z zaciekawieniem patrzy jak Pusty jest wciągany do wielkiego słuba energii, co gorsza liny zbliżają się do Sho i Daikiego, mimo to jak w jego tradycji kapitan uwolnił Shikai i uderzył Gatsu no Tenshou niszcząc cały filar energetyczny. który pokazał czarne zniekształcenie wymiarowe prowadzące do Hueco Mundo. Nagle z dziury wyskakuje czerwono włosy mężczyzna ubrany w strój Quincy. thumb|Ten QuincyMężczyzna ukłonił się, na co Sho się odkłonił, a Daiki pyta się go co to ma znaczyć. Sho odpowiada, że według jego tradcyji jeżeli ktoś okazuje kulture trzeba ją również ukazać, po czym pyta sie nieznajomego kim jest i jaki ma cel. Czerwono włosy odpowiada iż nazywa się Qulix E. Red, oraz iż jego cel nie może zostać wyjawiony jakiś brudnym Shinigamim. Po tych słowach Daiki wyjmuje katanę i leci z nią na Reda, mimo to ten bez problemu unika ataku i wali pięściom w porucznika, na co ten uwalnia Shikai, mimo to Red wyjął coś w podobie noża z wyżeźbionymi znakami i podczas ataku Daikiego jego Shikai znika. Sho z niedowierzaniem pyta się mężczyzny co zrobił. Ten odpowiada, że wysłał do wewnętrznego świata Osamu, Antyduszę, która toczy pojedynek z Zanpakuto porucznika przez co ten nie może mu, użyczyć swej moc, a jeżeli jego Zanpakuto przegra zostanie pożarty przez Antyduszę i zniszczy wewnętrzny świat Porucznika zmieniając go w coś gorszego niż Pusty. Sho po tych słowach wypuszcza z miecza łatwą do odparcia wiązkę energii. Qulix spytał się czy Sho chce stracić swój miecz, na co Sho odpowiada, że traktuje swój Zanpakuto jak swojego partnera i przyjaciela oraz, że ufa mu w 100%, mimo to nie aktywuje swojego Shikai. Red zaczął się głośno śmiać i drwić z kapitana, ten mimo wszystko tylko wyciągnął katanę do przodu i oznajmił, że będzie z nim walczył. thumb|left|200px Red szeroko się uśmiechnął, wyciągnął do przodu swoja katanę po czym wypowiedział: Rozświetl Mrokiem '''i uwolnił swoje Shikai, na co Sho stwierdził, ze mężczyzna nie jest zwykłym Quincy. Qulix pyta się Ryu jak zamierza go pokonać bez używania Shikai. Sho śmieje się i mówi, że Zanpakutou nie jest jedyną bronią Shinigami po czym jego palce płoną, a on wypuszcza z nich wiązkę energii, którą za pomocą tarczy czerwonowłosy odbił i pyta się czy to wszystko na co go stać, Po czym Sho błyskawicznie pojawia się przed Redem i przecina go kataną. Red wystrzeliwuje z reki potężne dyski energetyczne, mimo to Sho blokuje je zapomocą swojego własnego Kidou. Daiki przygląda się swojemu kapitanowi i pyta się co to za rodzaj magii w którym palce płoną i nie trzeba wypowiadac interpretacji. Sho wyjasnia, ze używa Starożytnego Kidou swojej rodziny zwanym Kidou 5 Pieczęci. thumb|200pxCzerwonowłosy Quincy obwieszcza, że to naprawde wspaniała zdolność mimo to na nieog nie wystarczy, po czym przyzywa do siebie swoje 3 poddane. Sho mówi mu, ze to nie ładnie trzymać takie piekne kobiety w ukryciu przez co uderza do Daiki i mówi mu, żeby się ogarnął. Nagle wyczuwają potężne Reiatsu które się do nich zbliża. Red mówi, że to nie uczciwe, ze Shinigami mają Asa w rękawie, za co zostaje uderzony przez jedną ze swoich podwładnych. Nagle jedna z podwładnych (ta w brązowych włosach) zostaje przecięta przez ogromny miecz. Jej zabójcą okazuje się być Kozu Piece nominowany kilka dni wcześniej niż Sho na kapitana, Kapitan 7 Oddziału. thumb|left|200px|KozuSho jest zaskoczony przybyciem barbażyńcy. Srebro włosa, jest wściekłą patrząc na śmierć siostry, a Kozu zlizuje z swojego Zanpakuto, krew dziewczyny mówiąc, że była zbyt młoda. Sho jest wściekł na Kozu za atak od tyłu i morderstwo dziewczyny. Podczas gdy srebrno włosa atakuje z mieczem Pieca, Daiki zatrzymuje ją swoim mieczem zabierając daleko od miejsca walki pozostawiając dwójke Quincy i dwójke Kapitanów. Kozu mówi, że nie interesuje go walka z bezbronną dziewczyną i zostawia ją Sho, podczas gdy ten idzie ku Redowi. Liliowo włosa przedstawia się jako Fumiko po czym pyta się czemu jego partner zabrał z tąd jej przyjaciółkę, na co Sho odpiera, że może chciał iść z nią w ustronne miejsce przez co Fumiko patrzy na nieog jak na idiote. Po czym wyjawia, że Daiki nie chciał patrzeć na jej śmierć więc ochronił ją przed Piece. Sho vs Fumiko Fumiko pyta się jaką śmierć wybiera. Sho jak zwykle się uśmiecha oraz mówi, że nie skrzywdzi kobiety więc niech odejdzie. Fumiko wściekła na niego za te słowa wyjmuje katanę, którą wypuszcza z ręki, aż pojawia się przed nią Pusty. thumb|Pusty FumikoPusty uklęknął przed swoja Panią, pocałował w reke po czym oznajmia, że on HF1, zabije tego Shinigami po czym wystrzeliwuje w stronę Sho Cero. thumb|left|180pxSho widząc nadchodzacy atak wypuszcza z miecza Gatsu no Tenshou. Atak nie był potężny, ale wystarczająco silny by przeciąć czerwone Cero HF1. Pusty pyta się czy mężczyzna jest wystarczająco odważny by walczyć z nim w Gargancie po czym tam wskakuje. Sho wykonuje swój slynny uśmiech po czym bez zastanowienia wskakuje do portali w którym to z mieczem czeka na niego HF1. Pusty śmieje się, że Kapitan nie jest w stanie go tknąć bez pomocy Zanpakutou. Sho mówi, że walka za pomoca przyjaciół nie jest jedyną zdolnością Shinigami. Słysząc te słowa Pusty wystrzeliwuje w niego już potężniejsza wersję Cero. thumb|200pxTaicho wysunął obie ręce do przodu z zapalonymi trzema środkowymi palcami po czym utworzył tarczę czerwonej energiim która bez problemu poradziła sobie z mocniejszą wersją Cero. Pusty oznajmia, ze nie zamierza się patyczkować i przyjmuje swoją brawdziwą bojową formę. Sho wyczuwając to miażdżące Reiatsu przyznaje, że łatwo nie będzie, ale nie ma murów do nie przeskoczenia. thumb|left|200pxHF1 atakuje chłopaka swoim ulepszonym Zero Cero. Mówiąc, że bez znaczenia jakiego Kidou użyje nie da sie go zatrzymać. Mimo to gdy dym opada Sho nie ma na sobie kimono tylko szarą bluze z kapturem i czarnymi długimi rękawami, białą podkoszulkę i niebieskie spodnie. Jego spodnie stały się białe, zyskał lisie uszy oczy dostały czerwony makijaż nad rzęsami oraz stały się żółte. Pusty pyta się jakiej mocy użył chłopak, na co on odpowiada, że jest to '''Hitoenkyū, czyli formy znoszącej wszelkie ograniczenia ludzkiego ciała. Gdy pusty chce uderzyć mieczem, ten błyskawicznie znajduje się przed nim i łamie jego miecz, gołą ręką po czym go łamie. Pusty pyta się co to jest na co on odpowiada, że teraz jego Shunpou jest owiele potężniejsze niż Sonido czy Hirenkyaku gdyż przez dwie godziny jest niepokonany pod względem wytrzymałości, prędkości, siły czy Kidou oprzez połączenie swojego unikanego Kidou z swoją krwią. HF1 krzyczy, że to jakiś absurt po czym łąduje dwa niebieskie Cero ze swoich rąk, mimo to Sho tworzy tornado ognia, które neutralizuje moc Cero po czym wypuszcza z reki dwa ostre płomienie. thumb|180pxPusty bardzo raniony postanwia opuścić Gargatę gdyż w niej (według niego) moc shinigami jest 20% wieksza. Gdy są już ponownie w Naruki, Sho dostrzega mocno poranionego Kapitana 7 Oddziału, a Red z tylko trzema zadrapaniami. Ryu pyta się co się stało, na co Red odpowiada, że nty dusza nie poradziła sobie z Kozu, mimo to on jest wystarczająco silny by sobie z nim poradzić. Wściekły na te słowa Kozu, uwalnia swój Bankai: Piece Kaizoku Takara. thumb|left|200pxSho jesy wściekły na Kozu za uwolnienie tak potężnego Bankai przed Quincy, który prawdopodobnie może go ukraść. Kozu mówi, że nie obchodzi go to oraz, że zabije tego Quincy. Gdy Red ma skraśc już Bankai kapitana, Daiki wystrzeliwuje Gatsu no Tenshou. Sho jest zaskoczony poziomem swojego Porucznika, ze w tak krótkim czasie uaktywnij tak dziką moc. Kozu mówi, że ta technika to nic wielkiego poczym pieczętuje swój miecz i próbuje ją wykonać, mimo to Red bez problemu przecina ją swoim Zanpakutou. Sho wyjaśnia, ze w ten atak trzeba włorzyć sercę i całego ducha walki gdyż wtedy ma dopiero pełną moc zdolną do pokonania nie jednego. Nagle Sho zostaje pochwycony przez linę HF1 i ponownie wciągnięty do Gargaty. Sho pyta się Fumiko co to znaczy, ale ta odpowiada, ze specjalnie dała mu z nimi porozmawiać dzięki czemu jego Tryb Super Człowieka przestanie działać, a gdy to się dzieje HF1 zamienia się w miecz, który chwyta Fumiko i wbija w Kapitana. Ten tylko się śmieje po czym mówi, ze jeżeli chciała go zabić należało odciąć mu głowę po czym wyjmuje swoją katanę, a Fumiko odskakuje od niego. thumb|Sho ostatecznie pokonuje HF1HF1 ponownie przyjmuje formę Humaidalnego Pustego. Mimo to Sho krzyczy Stań się mym piorunem '''aktywując nie pełna postać swojego miecza, a następnie wysyła potężniejszą wersję Gatsu no Tenshou w stronę HF1 pokonując go ostatecznie i tworząc wielki wybuch w Gargacie. Fumiko zbiegła wcześniej przez czarną dziurę, a Sho wyłania się z dymu w szerokim uśmieczem i opartym na ramieniu Hoshigomu, mimo to widzi bardzo rannych Daikiego i Kozu. Ten widok zmusza Kapitana 5 Oddziału do uniesienia miecza do góry i aktywowania pełnej formy swojego Shikai. Nim wypowiada interpretacje Reiatsu wokół nieog staje się gęstrze tworząc silny wiatr, po czym wypowiada komende, i ogromny piorun spopiela jego Zanpakutou. thumb|leftSho dosłownie dzierżąc piorun wkłada go do pochwy od swojeog miecza, wypowiada jego imię po czym wyjmuje go wszystkich na chwile połyka światło i Sho dzierży dosłownie białą katanę. Sho wyjaśnia czym jest jego pochwa oraz, że teraz jest 30% potężniejszy. Red mówi, że to nic wielkiego po czym naciera na Sho, mimo to on używa '''Hitto Hoshigomu '''i udeża stężonym Reiatsu w Reda, który jest zaskoczony nagłą zmianą poziomu mocy Taicho. Sho wyjaśnia dosłowną moc elementu swojego zanpakutou po czym postanawia zaatakować po raz kolejny mimo to Red mówi, ze tym razem oddaje pojedynek, mimo to następnym razem wygra. thumbPo tym Gargata się zamyka przez co Sho i Daiki nie moga dokończyć zadania, mimo to wraz z Kozu wracają do Soul Society gdzi to Sho składa raport po czym przeprasza za nie wypełnienie misji. Shunsui pociesza nowego kapitana, że i tak zdołali dowiedż się wielu istotnych rzeczy, po czym pyta się co się stało z 3 podwładną Reda. Sho patrzy na swojego porucznika, a on odpowiedział iż ją zabił. Sho widzi jednak mine chłopaka stwierdzając iż powiedział tak tylko by nic jej się nie stało. Po wszystkim Sho leży na dachu swojego oddziału widząc Daikiego podążającego w stronę koszarów 12 Oddziału. Akt następny thumb|left|Reakcja Sho gdy dowiaduje się o "urlopie" swojego porucznikaGdy kapitan dzień później wchodzi do swojego oddziału i widzi sterty papieru od razu pyta się gdzie Daiki na co jego "poddani" odpowiedzili że wziął miesięczny urlop. Dla Sho to była najstraszniejsza informancja gdyz zrozumiał, że nie ma na kogo zwalić roboty. Szybko udał, że ma zawroty głowy po czym upadł na podłoge, błyskawicznie wstał i udając kalekę powiedział, że robi sobie wolne i niewie kiedy wróci. Spotkanie z Hoshigomu thumb|Świat wewnętrznySho leży na łące (tak ta łąka gdzie poznał sie z Anzu) i próbuje zasnąć gdyż dzień był bardzo przyjemny i ciepły mimo to gdy tylko zamyka oczy pojawia się w soim wewnętrznym świecie. Rzecz jasna jako błazen od razu zaczął krzyczeć kto rozwalił słońcem gdy nagle coś uderza go od tyłu. Sho obraca się i pyta sie kto, ale dostaje z kopa, nagle spostrzega, ze jest to jego Zanpakutou. Sho wita go swoim typowym językiem, na co Hoshigomu odpowiada, że chce z nim powalczyć. Sho uśmiecha się, zrzuca haori i aktywuje wielką formę swojego miecza. Hoshigomu tłumaczy iż ta forma to forma nadana przez Sho i jego własna moc, a nie moc Hoshigomu. Sho wystrzeliwuje Gatsu no Tenshou, na Hoshigomu odpowiada '''Moechire. Po tym Sho wystrzeliwuje pełną Gatsu no Tenshou 'dzięki czemu Hoshigomu uznaje remis oraz dziekuje swojemu partnerowi za to, że traktuje go jak człowieka. Shonzu Następnie Sho budzi się i zaczyna rozmyślanie na temat przyszłości oraz tego jak przebudować jeszcze bardziej 5 Oddział, gdy nagle z zaskoczenia zaatakowała go jego przyjaciółka Anzu. Sho jak to ma w naturze zaczyna wydzierać się na dziewczyne, ale ta powala go kopem po czym mówi, ze nareście udoskonaliła swój Tryb Super Człowieka i mówi, ze teraz na pewno jes silniejsza od Sho. Sho po tych słowach szeroko się uśmiecha po czym pyta się czy to sprawdzą. Anzu mówi, ze bardzo chętnie po czym ogłasza zakład, iż przegrany będzie służył do końca tygodnia zwycięzcy. Sho uśmiecha się po czym tłumaczy, że z jeog limitu pozostało pozostała godzina i 20 min. Anzu tłumaczy, że ma o 10 minut krótszy czas gdyż 90 min zurzyła na trening. thumb|200px|Anzu i Sho jako Super LudzieNastępnie oboje przegryzają swoje kciuki w prawej ręce mieszając krew z Reiatsu i zmieniają sie w Super Ludzi. Sho chwali poziom mocy Anzy mimo to po tym krytykuje, że ma za "długą" spudniczke. Anzu oburzona jego zachowaniem wykonuje swój słynny kop w twarz Sho mimo to chłopak zatrzymuje błyskawicznie jej uderzenie ręką po czym uśmiecha się i mówi, ze będzie to interesujący pojedynek. thumb|left|200pxAnzu w swoich drewniannych mieczach gromadzi energie wiatru po czym naciera z nia na Hikariego, mimo to chłopak blokuje jej atak płomieniami skumulowanymi w ręcach. Anzu pyta się czy to cała moc jej przyjaciela, Sho odpowiada, ze na razie jedynie się bawi. Anzu wykazała wyraźne zmartwienie tym mimo to na nogi postawiają ja słowa Sho. Anzu używała w walce swoich dóch drewniennych mieczy, za których pomocą tworzyła potężne ataki skompresowanego wiatru, mimo to Sho każdy atak zatrzymywał swoimi ostrzami na łokciach która w połączeniu z ogniem tworzyły wybuchową mieszanka (to by tłumaczyło dlaczego pół rzeki zniknęło). thumb|200pxAnzu cięzko oddychała i pomimo wszystko, ze była 40% mniej przystosowana do walki w tym trybie Sho powstrzymywał się chcąc by Anzu nabrała wprawy, dlatego utworzył z płomieni lisa. Lis ten był nazywany przez Sho: Fox Inferno. Atak był wystarczająco silny by pokonać 4 oficera w Shikai, mimo to Anzu była na poziomie Porucznikam a do tego Sho był bardziej zajęty patrzeniem na nią niż na walkę. Tak przez godzinę (właściwie troche przedłurzyli czas walki) wymienilai się atakami aż w końcu obu super tryby rozpadły się. Anzu upadała mimo to za nim uderzyła o ziemię Sho ją złapał po czym z wielkim uśmiechem oznajmia swoje zwycięstwo. Anzu zaczerwieniła się po czym walneła chłopaka i zaczeła krzyczeć, że chce rewanżu mimo to Sho zaczynał biegać po łące co bardzo denerwowało ją, nagle z wycieńczenia upadł. Obudził się leżąc na łące, gdy był już wieczór a obok niego siedzącą Anzu. Dziewczyna powiedziała, ze gdy kapitan spał zrobiła mu bardzo fajnego warkocza, Sho jak zwykle by sie wydarł gdyby nie fakt, że kompletnie sie wypompował po czym Anzu pyta się chłopaka czy pamięta noc w którą rozpoczął działalność jako Shinigami i po tym zaczyna się retrospekcja. Następnie oboje się rzegnają i rozchodzą. Gdy Sho pędzi przez las nagle zostaje zaatakowany po czym zerka w górę i krzyczy, ze jak sie dowie kto to zrobił to zabije go, aż nagle pojawia sie przed nim czworo ludzi. Nowa siła 5 Oddziału Tydzień po tajemniczym spotkaniu Sho udaje się do kwatery 1 Oddziału by zabrosić kapitana i jego poruczników na zabawe do 5 Oddzaiłu gdzie przedstawi nową siłę swojego oddziału. Shunsui ucieszony tą propozycją mói, zę postawi połowe sake. Następnie Sho udaje sie do każdego oddziału, ale również zaprosił mieszkańców Rukongai. Impreza wychodziła świetnie, kapitanowie pili z osobami postronnymi, a Sho robił jak największą rozrube, przyszedł nawet Daiki, który przy wszystkich wydziera się na swojego kapitana, za zdemolowanie połowy oddziału, Sho się śmieje po czym wskakuje na scene. Sho ogłasza, że zrobił tą impreze by powitać nową elitarną drużyne 5 Oddzaiłu, po czym na scene wchodzą Rycerze Błękitnych Gwiazd. Wszyscy są zdziwieni tym faktem gdyż rycerze są uznawani za bardzo silnych, niezaleznych Shinigamich. Wtedy jeden z rycerzy tłumaczy, że są winni tą pomoc Sho, temu który załorzył RBN oraz dawnego 5 członka, a zarazem był ich 1 liderem. Daiki pyta się swojeog kapitana ile jeszcze o nim nie wie, na co Taicho usmiecha sie i mówi, ze kiedyś dowie się wszystkiego.wtedy podchodzi do nich "nowy" mistrz RBG: Sky i pyta się czy Daiki chce się dowiedziec o początkach istnienia RBG, na co ten chętnie odpowiada, że tak. Bankai vs Bankai Tydzień po imprezie Sho jest uznawany za najsłynniejszego i najpopularniejszego shinigami w Soul Societe co dobrze wpływa na rozwój 5 Oddziału, już Hirako przywrócił norme oddziałowi, ale to Sho oddał mu dobre imię po tym jak Aizen okazał się zdrajcą, mimo to pewnego dnia do Sho przychodzi Daiki, który oznajmia swojemu kapitanowi, że chciałby z nim porozmawiac w miejscu oddalonym od Rukongai i Gotei 13. Sho zgadza się Daiki na miejscu mówi, ze podczas swojego "urlopu" był u Urahary i dzięki niemu pozbył się Antyduszy, Sho tłumaczy, że wiedział o tym oraz o tym, że poddał się 3-Dniowej metodzie Urahary względem Bankai, dzięki czemu go opanował. Daiki przyznaje się do tego po czym wyjawia, że jego celem jest przewyrzszyć swojego kapitana po czym uwalnia swój Bankai. Następnie obiecuje swojemu porucznikowi, ze jeżeli jakieś miejsce kapitana się zwolni natychmiast go wpisze na listę kandydatów. Daiki odmawia po czym wyjaśnia, że jego celem jest przewyższenie Sho, który tyle dla niego poświęca, po czym składa przysięgę, że zawsze będzie u boku swojego kapitana (w sensie służbowym). Wyposarzenie *'Pochwa Hoshigomu: thumbfioletowa pochwa zakończona haczykiem i białymi znakami przypominającymi może. od początku pochwy do znaków ma rząd kwiatów. Obwiązywana jest za pomocą sznurka. Słurzy Sho do przenoszenia swojego miecza, mimo to gdy uwalnia swoje prawidziwe Shikai, działa jak katalizator nadający formę dzikiemu piorunowi w ręce Sho. Po wyjęciu już uformowanego miecza z pochwy Sho zyskuje dostęp do swojej pełnej mocy swojego Shikai. Moce i umiejętności Shinigami *'Rozległa Moc Duchowa': thumb|180pxShotaro posiada ogromne pokłady mocy duchowej. Barwa jego mocy jest biała. Podczas walki z Daikim, Sho wykazuje zdolność ładowania swojego zapieczętowanego miecza swoją mocą a następnie wysłanie cięcia o podobnym formacie co Getsuga Tensho. *'Mistrz Walki Mieczem': Sho jest mistrzem w walce mieczem. Już w młodości nim stał się Shinigami zdołał bez problemu poradzić sobie z kilkoma przeciwnikoma za pomocą drewniannego miecza, Przełomem w jego treningu w walce mieczem było przyłączenie się do 11 Oddziału w którym to nauczył po mistrzowsku posługiwac się mieczem. *'Kidō 5 Pieczęci': thumb|160pxSho wyjaśnie, że potrafi używać starożytnego Kidou swojej rodziny polegającym na skupieniu mocy w palcach. Sho potrafi zapalić każdą pieczęć i ograniczenie swojego ciała i umysłu. Każda z pięciu pieczeci symbolizuje coś innego. *#'Pierwsza Pieczęć'- ? *#'Druga Pieczęć'- ? *#'Trzecia Pieczęć'- ? *#'Czwarta Pieczęć'- ? *#'Piąta Pieczęć- ?' Super Człowiek thumb|150pxSho jest użytkownikiem tak zwanego Trybu Super Człowieka. Jego super tryb zwie się Fox. Podobnie jak inne trybu jest połączeniem Kidou z ciałem Sho. Zyskuje on wtedy białe włosy, lisie uszy, białą podkoszulkę na krótki rękaw, siwą bluzę z czarnymi rękawami oraz niebieskie spodnie. Oprócz tego dostaje dziewiec płonących ogonów. Sho tłumaczy, że 5 ogonówjest efektem 5 Pieczęci jego Kidou, natomiast pozostałe 4 również są innymi Pieczęciami, a 10 pieczęcią jest on sam. Tryb zwiększa siłę fizyczną Sho, shunpo oraz daje władze nad ogniem w potężnijeszym stopniu (tworzenie ostrzy z ognia o ywardej strukturze). W tej formie Sho nie moze uwolnić Zanpakutou nawet do sztucznego trybu. Jego Kidou ma niesamowity poziom, mimo to ten tryb można użyć maximum na 2 godziny po ktorych się wyłancza i ładuje przez 10 dni. Zanpakutō Hoshigomu (ホワイト Howaito = Biały, 消しゴム Keshigomu = Egzekutor jeżeli ze słowa Keshigomu wytniemy Ke, a na jego miejsce wkleimy pierwsze 2 litery Howaito powstanie Hoshigomu więc można tłumaczyć to jako Biały Egzekutor) thumb|ZapieczętowanyW zapieczętowanej formie wygląda jak zwykła katana. Tsuba miecza jest okrągła i ma wycięte cztery trójkąty oraz jest koloru srebrnego. Rękojeść jest srebrna z fioletowymi ozdobami oraz ma przyczepiony talizman Sho, który posiada od dziecka jest to fioletowy kwiat z zawieszonym na podwójnym sznurku fioletowo-biały płatek kwiata. Katana od tsuby do 1/4 długości miecza ma wyrzeźbione kwiaty. *'Shikai': thumb|180pxHoshigomu Uwalnia się go słowami Stań się mym piorunem (私の落雷なる Watashi no rakurai naru) jednocześnie trzymając miecz w górze z nieba wychodzi biały piorun który dosłownie niszczy rękojeść i tsube zapieczętowanego miecza po czym tworzy nową rękojeść (bez tsuby) która jest czerwona i ma na końcu łańcuch przyczepiony do stworzonego z pioruna zbroi na prawym ramieniu o długości od nadgarstka do łokcia. Ostrze staje się wielkie, biało srebrne zakończone trójkątem miejące u góry dwa zęby z czego ten od strony rękojeści jest długi i zakrzywiony w stronę Sho, a ten drugi jest mały i trójkątny. Ostrze posiada dwie dziury pierwszą przy górze ostrza i drugą 4cm, za pierwsza trójkątną. Jak Sho później wyjawia wielka forma Hoshogmu jest efektem uwolnienia zalediwe 40%, którego zbytnio nie kontroluje i wielkość jest spowodowana "wylewaniem" się Reiatsu, mimo to gdy uwolni już pełne Shikai otrzymuje dostęp do 70% swojej mocy. Hoshigomu wyjaśnił, że ta forma miecza jest tylko i wyłącznie mocą Sho i jest to efekt jego Reiatsu, a nie moc Hoshigomu. thumbPrawdziwą komendą jest O przepotężne niebo ześlij mi swe skrzydło, przykute w światło, dzierżące pioruny by stało się mym miecze. (天の力は私の剣になっている雷を振り回す、光の中で連鎖し、私に翼を送る。, Ten no chikara wa watashi no ken ni natte iru kaminari o furimawasu, hikarinonakade rensa shi, watashi ni tsubasa o okuru.) wtedy to z nieba stepuje biały piorun, który niszczy Hoshigomu. Gdy już to się stanie Sho dzierży piorun, który wkłada do pochwy swojeog miecza i po wypowiedzeniu komendy wszystkich połyka na kilka sekund światło, które gdy zniknie ukazuje nową formę miecza chłopaka. Rękojeśc ma białą z białymi znakami, nie posiada tsuby, ale na końcu rekojeści jest kółko za którego pomocą Sho może obracac miecz na palcu. Ostrze wygląda tak samo, ale jest duzo cieńsze i mniejsze, na dole równierz zyskuje ząbek, a przy końcu tepej strony miecza równierz ma jeden ząb. : Specjalne zdolności Shikai: '''Ponieważ Shikai aktywuje się za pomocą pioruna można przypuszczać, że miecz ma powiązania z nimi, mimo ot na razie został pokazany jeden atak a mianowicie, Gatsu no Tenshou. Mimo to gdy jest już w swojej prawdziwej formie dostaje dostęp do kontrolowania Reiatsu Sho przez co może używać technik podobnych do Kidou. *Bankai': Nieznane. Można przypuszczać, że jest potężne gdyż Shotaro podczas egzaminu powiedział, że jego Bankai może zniszczyć duży kawałek terytorium przy uwolnieniu. Sho wyznaje, że opanował go dzięki 3-dniowej metodzie Urahary. Podczas pojedynku Sho z Daikim, a właściwie po skończeniu pojedynku nim Sho dezaktywuje swój Bankai można zauważyć u niego czarny płaszcz. : '''Specjalne zdolności Bankai: '''Sho wyjawia, że podczas uwalniania jego czyste białe Reiatsu wydobywa z niego jego cały gniew przez co staje się czarne. Hikari mówi, że wtedy wszystkie jego emocje są w Reiatsu i czym bardziej jest czarne tym większa ma moc, mimo wszystko Sho musi kontrolować swoje emocje bo inaczej obciążenie Reiatsu może zniszczyć jego ciało. Relacje Daiki Osamu Anzu Yami : ''Osobny artykuł: Anzu Yami Anzu jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Sho. Polubiła go od czasu gdy ten uratował jej życie, oraz imponuje jej, ze nie bierze pieniędzy za jej obronę gdyż jak twierdzi: Sho-kun, pomoże każdemu kto żałuje za swoje błędy bąź jest nie winny. Jak widzać Sho bardzo ceni urode swojej przyjaciółki. Hirako Shinji Hoshigomu : Osobny artykuł: Hoshigomu Jak sam powiedział nie traktuje go jak Miecza, tylko jak swojeog ziomka, kumpla, przyjaciela, osobe, która zrozumie go najlepiej. Wierzy w jego siłę i nie ma się czego obawiać jeżeli Hoshigomu musi walczyć. Pomimo iż Sho w nazwach technik nie musi dodawac imienia swojego miecza robi to gdyż jak uważa, tak chce podziękować Hoshiogmu za ofiarowanie mu swojej mocy. Ciekawostki *Pomimo, że znał Hirako i częśc jego oddziału bardzo dobrze nigdy nie należał do 5 Oddziału przed zostaniem kapitanem. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Byli wicekapitanowie